Thomas and Emily (Banjo Kazooie) - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Thomas as Banjo - (Thomas and Banjo are both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie - (Emily and Kazooie are both the main females) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) *Daisy as Gruntilda (Daisy and Gruntilda are both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo - (Smudger and Klungo are both wear green and evil) *Edward as Bottles - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty - (Flora and Tooty are both have five words in one name and they both have the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Jingaling *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Trophy Thomas *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Lord of Games *Duck as Mr. Fit - (Duck and Mr. Fit are both western) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pikelet *BoCo as Boggy - (BoCo and Boggy are both have the same letter 'B') *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella and Blobbelda - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Bill and Ben as Loggo and Dingpot - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Loggo and Dingpot are) *Molly as Mrs. Bottles - (Molly and Mrs. Bottles are both have the same letter 'M') *Toby as Gobi - (Toby and Gobi are both old) *Skarloey as Speccy (Skarloey and Speccy are both have the same letter 'S') *Madge as Goggles *James as Jamjars - (James and Jamjars are both vain) *Toad as Chimpy - (Toad and Chimpy are both small) *Hector as Conga - (Hector and Conga are both strong and black) *Arry and Bert as Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy (Arry and Bert are both twins, just like Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy are) *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box - (Bulgy and Boss Boom Box are both evil and have the letter 'B') *Oliver as Jolly Roger - (Oliver and Jolly Roger are both wear green and western) *Salty as Captain Blubber - (Salty and Captain Blubber are both pirates) *Harold as Cheato - (Harold and Cheato are both fly in the air) *Rheneas as Rubee - (Rheneas and Rubee are both have the letter 'R' in the middle of their names) *Jedediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Saberman - (Jebediah and Saberman are both old) *Mighty Mac as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. *Donald and Douglas as Salty Joe and Big Al - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Salty Joe and Big Al are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Brentilda - (Tillie and Brentilda are both beautiful) *Devious Diesel as Mingy Jongo - (Devious Diesel and Mindy Jongo are both devious) *Diesel 10 as Nipper - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film) as Mr. Patch - (Cerberus and Mr. Patch are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas, Banjo, Emily, and Kazooie) *George as Lord Woo Fak Fak - (George and Lord Woo Fak Fak are both wear green and evil) *Spencer as Terry - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Weldar Transcript Version 1 *Daisy: Ben, Ben, by the bench, who's the nicest looking woman? *Ben: Why, it's Daisy, any day, she really takes my breath away. (coughs) *Daisy: Yes, you're right, I'm rather proud. My looks stand me out from the crowd. *Ben: Well, there is this tram. *Daisy: Ah! What do you mean?! This cannot be! There's no one prettier than me! *Ben Why, it's Flora, young and small. She's the prettiest girl of all. *Daisy: No, no, no, you must be mad. Better kindness can't be had! *Ben: Unfortunately, I think you'll find... uff! It's Flora, she's cute and kind. *Daisy: Well, we'll see about that. (laughs) *Edward: Oh, oh, hi, Flora. What are you gonna do today? *Flora: When Thomas and Emily wake up, we're going on an adventure. *Emily: Oh, um, wake up! I want to go on adventure too. *Daisy: If Flora thinks she's better than me, I'll steal her looks, and ugly she'll be. (laughs) *Edward: Are those your parents up there? *Flora: Where, Mr. Edward? I can't see them. *Edward: Um, I said, up there in the sky. *Flora: I don't think so. Who is that? (Daisy laughs) *Daisy: Come to me, my little pretty. You'll soon be ugly. What a pity. *Flora: Hey! Let me go, you stupid green female! *Daisy: Don't scratch and bite, you stupid tram! You'll soon bring a nice price! *Edward: Oh no. She's got her. Somebody, help! *Emily: Thomas, wake up... now! *Thomas: What do you want, Emily? *Emily: Let's get outside. There's trouble. Version 2 *Daisy: This fine contraption so I'm told, will make me a steam train, and Flora a diesel! *Flora: Let me go, you stupid diesel! My parents will come and destroy you. *Daisy: And would they dare rescue you? There's many dangers in my lair. Hurry, Smudger, push that switch. I'm tired of being a female diesel. *Smudger: Yes, your Majesty. The power is on, and will soon be ready. *Flora: Someone... help me! Version 3 *Daisy: Welcome all, Daisy's my name, Thomas is here to play my game. My lair is done, and here he stands, through all my tricks and tracks and lands. This finally test will see me win. If Thomas fails, then I'll be thin. The prizes on this stand bring joy, from Flora down to cuddly toys! My little quiz can make you sweet, and Flora, you shall never get. Because somewhere, soon, along the way, your lack of skill will make my day,... and if you land in the fiery pit, I will win the prize on show! So step on over to any of the squares, if you dare to try it, go ahead. No one can win, I was assured, by the makers of this board! It's not fair! I want to win! How I long to be real thin. Now you may take the prize you have, while up the stairs I'll go. You'll never catch me, I've made sure, all the credits you'll now endure! *Thomas: Which prize shall we take, Emily? *Flora: Me! Me! Me! Me! *Emily: Uh, any three prizes? *Thomas: Uh, how about Flora? *Emily: That's what I meant! *Thomas: Ahem... *Flora: Please, Mom and Dad, I want to go home. I've had enough adventuring for one day. *Thomas: Sure, let's get out of here, quickly. Version 4 *Percy: You did well to help me defeat Daisy, Thomas and Emily. Thank you. *Edward: Yeah, thanks to my help on learning moves to do it, that is. *Emily: Fair enough. Me and Thomas are the heroes of this film. *Flora: What's with the party? Daisy's getting away, so get out there, and finish this job now. *Emily: I'm not going. *Thomas: Yes, yes are. Now let's go! Version 5 *Daisy: I can't believe that Thomas and Emily have finally reached the top. It's just not fair! Now let's see how well Thomas and Emily handle this battle to test their skills and mights. Version 6 *Thomas: Ahhh... This is great. Have we finished now, Flora? Can we relax? *Flora: Sure, Thomas, you and Emily are heroes now. *Emily: Did you hear that, Edward? I'm a hero too. *Edward: Mmm... Yes, I suppose you are. Well done, Emily! *Emily: Thanks, Edward. You're so wise and kind! *Thomas: Now, Emily, let's watch the cast list now. *Percy: Hey, I've got some secret pictures! *Emily: Nice one, Percy! What's on them? *Percy: I've got some pictures of things missing. Secrets used in next game. *Thomas: Oooh... Did you hear that, Emily? We'll start going into another game. *Emily: Great! So let's see the pictures then, Percy, please. *Percy: Have you got all 100 jigsaw puzzles? *Thomas: We sure have, Percy. *Emily: Yes, Percy, now show us your secrets. *Percy: My pictures show that the things you've missed. The secrets are in a game name called Thomas and Emily 2. *Thomas: Thomas and Emily 2?! That sounds great! Right, Percy? *Percy: I quite agree with you, Thomas. *Emily: I agree with you, Thomas. We're going to be in a sequel called Thomas and Emily 2. *Percy: The sequel makes Thomas and Emily 1 look like jokes, but I'll show you the pictures of the stuff that can be used in the sequel. Here, take a look... You can find the first secret of the beach. *Emily: One question, how come you've made that rock go up? *Percy: I'm not telling. *Thomas: A secret cavern?! Wow! *Percy: You guys should climb up to the top. *Emily: I wonder what's up there? *Percy: You just wait and see. *Thomas: I know it looks rather high. *Emily: Never fear, Thomas. We can get up there in our swimsuits, but can also put on our snorkel masks, dive tanks, and flippers. *Thomas: The next secret is Wozza's cave. Then we go to the desert. *Emily: Well done, Thomas. You are my best husband. *Thomas: Thanks, Emily. You are my best wife. *Flora: Thanks, Mom and Dad. *Smudger: I must move the heavy rocks to rescue Daisy. *Daisy: Those two heroes may have gotten away without, but will still be no match for me when I come back! Category:UbiSoftFan94